The evil elevator
by s.j. snodgrass
Summary: A little elevator ride is nothing to be afraid of, right? Well, for Arucard the answer might be a bit different.


Just a little humor I thought I would subject you all to. It's short and sweet. I hope you enjoy. (Oh, and I don't own Hellsing)

Integra, the tall, blonde woman of steel entered the large building and flashed an invitation to the man behind the counter at the door.

Behind, like an ominous shadow, trailed Arucard. True undead and lethal.

They made their way down a nearby hall and to a large, metal door. "What is this?" Arucard asked, tapping the door. Integra raised an eyebrow. "You don't know what an elevator is?"

Arucard shook his head as his master pressed a button with an arrow pointing up. With a ding, the elevator doors slid open. Arucard took a step backward and stared at it. That little metal box made him cringe for some unknown reason.

"You going to stand there all night?" Integra asked from inside the offending metal box. The "Elevator". "I think I'll take the stairs." He muttered, slowly letting out a growl. "Nonsense. Get in here." Integra ordered. Staring at the blinking up arrow, Arucard warily stepped forward to obey. Just as he was about to step over the threshold, the doors slid shut. He stared in wonder.

_That metal box had **EATEN **his master!_

In fury, he slammed a fist into the metal door. "Return her at once, you piece of metal garbage!" He snarled. As he prepared shoot the wretched thing, the door slid open again and Integra grabbed hold of him, pulling him inside. "Get in here, you twit!" She barked. Behind him, the door slid shut again.

Now he was trapped.

Trapped inside a metal box.

A metal box that had eaten his master, had blinking lights, played horrible music, and ate him!

He was amazed at how calmly his master was taking this. She simply pressed a button with the number 13, and stepped back, arms folded. As if this was the most normal thing in the world. He had news for her. A metal box eating you was nothing to be calm about.

Taking a deep, unnecessary breath, he stood beside her and folded his arms like her. He looked up nervously at the blinking numbers. "How long are we going to be in here?" He asked Integra, not taking his eyes off of the numbers. "Until we get to the thirteenth floor." She said matter-of-factly.

Arucard paled more that usual, if possible. The numbers, which he guessed indicated the floors, were passing much too slowly for his tastes. He tried to act calm. But it seemed like the little metal box was getting smaller.

Was it getting hot, or was it just him? He pulled at his collar and swallowed hard. Glancing at Integra, he was taken aback by the lack of fear in her.

He rubbed his hands together and took another deep breath. He could feel bloody sweat drenching his gloves. He scratched at them, which made it all the worse. He looked back up at the numbers. 5,6, 7…

He began taking small, shallow breaths. Several times he thought about hitting his head on the side of the box. Or maybe demanding that it let him out now.

"Arucard, are you alright?" Integra asked, looking him over. Her eyes lingered on his sweat soaked collar. "F-fine. I'm fine. Never better. Why do you ask?" He chuckled nervously. "Well, you look a bit…ill?" She looked confused. He shook his head, mouth shut to keep the bloody bile rising in his throat down.

9,10… It was all too damn slow. And the box, he was sure it was much smaller now. His ragged breathing began again. His eyes were wild in their sockets. He had to get out, had to find a way out. Had to…

He couldn't stand it. He ran his hands furiously about the tiny metal box searching for a way out. Any way out.

"Let me out!" He screeched. As soon as the words left his mouth, the number 13 flashed and the doors slid open. Arucard rocked forward and fell in a heap to the ground. Integra looked down at him, eyebrows raised. "Next time we take the stairs, then."

So, what did you think? Arucard with claustrophobia. A funny thought. Please review, and I hoped you liked it.


End file.
